


我流兽耳（伪）娘

by LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW



Series: 混乱邪恶 [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW/pseuds/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW
Summary: 好像还是那个味道，人兽啪的下品黄文注意剧情还是好难写啊……自行脑补吧（喂！！期末考告一段落了就把这一段从脑洞合集里拎出来缝缝补补发出来了，有什么问题无视就对了（快乐逛p站去了前段时间在微博发现一个海兔人和海蝶人的设定，蛮有意思的
Series: 混乱邪恶 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1073616
Comments: 45
Kudos: 11





	1. 虽然不知道写了什么但是我先挖个坑在这里

**Author's Note:**

> 好像还是那个味道，人兽啪的下品黄文注意  
剧情还是好难写啊……自行脑补吧（喂！！  
期末考告一段落了就把这一段从脑洞合集里拎出来缝缝补补发出来了，有什么问题无视就对了（快乐逛p站去了
> 
> 前段时间在微博发现一个海兔人和海蝶人的设定，蛮有意思的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是第二章desu

男孩用力舔舐散发出雄性气味的阴茎，不断溢出透明黏液的尿道口被舌尖插进去，咕啾咕啾地舔弄龟头内部，蓄满精液的阴囊一只手抓不过来，指甲沿着表皮鼓起的青筋描画的话，阴囊就会颤抖着变得更加沉重，混着精液的黏液也会兴奋地从马眼里喷出来。

男孩在给野兽口交的时候就湿了，吞食的体液越多小腹就越加酸痛，子宫因为吃不到精液而饥渴地分泌淫水，张合着细小的入口降下来。

野兽好像舍不得浪费一滴精液一样憋着不在男孩嘴里射精，焦急地拱着他的下体让已经湿漉漉的阴户暴露出来，龟头跳动着断断续续地射出带有精子的汁液，迫不及待地要给雌性配种。

这种珍奇的野兽很难在发情期找到能配上种的雌性，男孩被面朝上地铐在木桩上，两腿抬起来压到脑袋两边以露出胯下私处，这个姿势能让精液积存在子宫里，最大限度地提高受孕的概率。

野兽垂着涎水，龟头只是顶着穴缝就忍不住射出来了。精液滋滋地喷得到处都是，阴道被灌满精液，子宫被烫得哆嗦，小口地啜饮浓精。

察觉到子宫饥饿地降下来，野兽从喉咙里呼噜呼噜地发出愉快的声音，整个都压了上来，光裸阴部一览无遗，粗大丑陋的阴茎将肉穴撑满了，还有一截没能被包裹。“哈、啊……啊呜、……”男孩一被顶住子宫就舒服得直不起腰，无意识地撅起臀部摆出向雄性献媚的姿势，浑身发热头脑发白，控制不住地想要迎合正在强奸他的野兽，子宫也酸疼得厉害，想被灼热粗壮的阴茎插入搅弄。它好像在确认宫口的位置一样肏弄那团嫩肉，阴茎深入着将子宫推回原来的位置，男孩的娇声和野兽的喘气混在一起，被肏成雌性的男孩很快就沉迷于人兽交尾。

“被顶到子宫舒服得要高潮了吧？看来你和兽类的身体相性好多了，被干得这么厉害说不定一下子就能怀孕了啊。”猎人看着发情猛兽姦淫男孩的景象又硬了起来，巨大阴茎在男孩肚子里抽插的轨迹一览无遗，尤其是顶端撑起的一大块显眼地以要顶开什么的动作冲撞着肚脐眼那块的皮肤，兽茎上湿滑水亮的，全都是从子宫里流出的黏液和精液，兽耳一族无一例外都体型娇小，不管和人类还是兽类进行阴道性交都会被或深或浅地操到宫颈，再加上它们敏感的体质，子宫姦反而是最快让它们进入状态的干法。

那野兽细细地肏弄雌穴，咕噜咕噜地肏进去、停一会儿又咕啾地退出来，就着精液和宫口接吻，柔软的肉壶口根本没法阻碍坚硬阴茎的开发，龟头和子宫口互相允吸，好像被肏得受不了似地，宫颈变得又湿又软，吸嘬着尿道里的黏液，宫腔全都是阴茎兴奋时流过去的汁水。咕嗤的一声，男孩连吞咽都不会了，耳朵可怜巴巴地往后折起、尾巴也炸了毛，被贯入子宫的同时痉挛着潮吹了。那野兽的龟头呈尖锐的锥状，这样的凶器用来操开雌性子宫再方便不过，冠状沟密密麻麻长了一圈乳突状的肉瘤，用来刺激雌穴强行让雌性排卵，是提高雌兽受精几率的利器。宫腔被肏得发酸，为了顺利怀上后代而大量地分泌淫水，那野兽咕啾咕啾地在黏膜上划圈，用残留在宫腔里的黏滑精液给龟头上润滑，又插又搅地用力扩张子宫，形状饱满的阴囊卟卟地摔打穴口。为了迎合兽茎的抽插，整个雌穴都绞缩起来咕啾咕啾地分泌滑腻淫水，混着大量前列腺液肏得一地都是，竟然是比被猎人肏时还要兴奋。

“你知道吗，如果是和野兽交尾的话，兽耳族一发就能被搞大肚子哦。”猎人以一种聊八卦一样的语气对男孩说，明眼人都能从男孩肚子鼓起的程度看出野兽正在干他的子宫，那怪物一样的尺寸比一开始还要大，虽然看不到男孩的表情，但是从身体的反应来看他也被野兽肏得极舒服，穴口红肿外翻不停喷溅出透明淫液，被搅成白沫的精液咕啾咕啾流出来，显然也跟着发情了。只是这样的快感对仅仅有过一次性经验的幼童太过激了些，野兽的操法完全是对待一个成年的、发育成熟的雌兽，把白嫩的肚子顶起一大块了还一耸一耸地要埋得更深，一副要把男孩干怀孕的架势，如果这男孩不是兽耳族的话真会被当场活活肏死。

“哼、呼唔、嗯嗯嗯——”男孩张大嘴挣扎起来，却被猎人趁机干进喉咙里，细窄的喉道包裹住粗壮阴茎，男孩挣扎着想要呼吸却吞下了猎人阴茎流出的所有体液，漏出来的透明黏液被肏出口外，黏糊糊地流到男孩脸上。近乎窒息的性交让男孩条件反射地挣扎起来，那野兽一边本能地摆动着腰一边啪嗒啪嗒地舔咬男孩肩颈。

“别动，直到你怀孕之前身上的洞都不能休息啊。”兽耳族原本就是有市无价的珍稀商品，幼崽更是为一些性癖特殊的金主所觊觎，原本对快感耐受性和野兽一样低下的兽耳族被调教之后会成为无与伦比的性奴，想用来当泄欲工具的话人类怎么干都不会怀孕，玩腻了想将它们变成生育工具的话随便丢一间马厩都能让它们一窝一窝地生产，人兽的群交派对上兽耳族是被重点照顾的主角，被男人们享用过后就会被他们带来的宠物轮奸，看是哪只能搞大兽耳族的肚子。总而言之，他们在人类眼里是耐用的性玩具也是无穷的摇钱树。

野兽凶猛地摇晃着腰，男孩的尖叫还没发出来就被猎人狠狠地深喉了，只能拼命地一边吞咽一边吸取氧气，那头野兽硬得发烫，为了催促射精用子宫咕啾咕啾地来回撸动阴茎，变得更加沉重的阴囊连着淫丝地摔打阴户，下体死死地压着男孩的，龟头一颤一颤地敲打未熟的子宫内部，插入的深度让男孩肚子都被戳出一个狰狞的形状。

噗噜、噗咕噗咕、噗卟卟卟！滋噗、噗噗噗——野兽后蹄蹬着地拱着屁股将阴茎粗暴地锲进子宫肉里，浓厚的精液一下子填满了小巧的子宫，一顶一顶地用锥状的龟头钻弄宫壁。

在窒息的状态下被强制灌精，“——唔、呼、唔唔！……、”身体非常敏感的男孩马上感觉到精液用力地浇灌进来，男孩虽然能算作人型那类，身体的敏感程度却和发情的雌兽无异，连精液如何热烫地冲刷黏膜都一清二楚，小腹好像要烧起来那样酸胀酥麻地收缩着，咕嘟咕嘟地被精液一圈圈撑大。野兽的性能力和人类不可同日而语，出精量和射精的力道也大得多，和刚才那次不一样，被它射了这么多一定会怀孕的，他却没法挣扎，被操开的幼嫩子宫紧紧吸着龟头，因为接触了野兽的精液而自发地排出卵子。整个人飘飘忽忽地沉溺在排卵的高潮里，稚拙地迎合雄性。本质上是一只雌兽的它在性交中被雄性支配，只能乖乖地等待射精结束。

猎人甚至能听到精液射到嫩肉上的湿黏水声，处于繁殖期的野兽硬生生射大了男孩肚子，这人兽配种的活春宫看得他也忍不住高潮了，贯穿了男孩喉咙的勃起一抽一抽地灌给男孩浓精，男孩还没来得及吞咽就直直地注入肚子里了。男孩被肏得两眼涣散，身体轻微抽搐着，两个方向灌进来的精液让他平坦的小腹慢慢地涨起来，猎人好不容易退出来时，兽耳的男孩已经被人和野兽的精液灌得形同孕妇了。那野兽肥大的阴囊急促地收缩，龟头浸在热烫的精液里，咕滋滋地往里面注入更多精子，把精子堵在子宫里一样紧紧压着，男孩的小腹好像有生命一样随着野兽射精的动作鼓起，人类的幼稚身躯没法装下兽类的精液，黏稠白浊不断地从被塞紧的穴口逆流而出，野兽压在男孩身上直到射干最后一滴精液，阴囊最后抽搐了一下噗噜地挤出了一大泡黏液才平复下来。滴着精液的生殖器底下，两个结实的肉球缩小了不少，可能是对雌性很满意的缘故，几乎把所有精子都一口气射出来了。

“哈啊、……呜”等到野兽将疲软的阴茎拔出时男孩凄惨地溢出一声微小的呜咽，野兽低下头闻了穴口，用粗糙肉厚的舌头滋滋地舔舐黏糊糊的外阴，胯下沉甸甸的粗大肉块抖动着又抬起头。男孩哼了一声，虚弱地蜷起脚趾，高高肿起的阴户被舔开了，因为精液射得很深，穴口艰难地翕动着、半天才一小一小口尿出发黄的浊精，黏稠地在地上铺开来，也不知道这精液憋了多久，腥臭的气味大得很，得有个把月没有出过精了。这次的高潮的这么激烈，也有在途中失禁的可能。因为淫水和精液混合的淫靡臊味吸引了其他野兽，

“这里也没有测孕的工具，你就老老实实满足它们再说吧。等回去了才发现没怀上又要去找我这边可是很麻烦的啊……”猎人懒洋洋地说出了让男孩毛骨悚然的决定，退开几步让几头野兽包围住了他。


	2. 首更就是第二章二更就是大结局的黄文你喜欢吗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *浊喘
> 
> *兽交
> 
> *（非常非常）露骨的性描写有
> 
> *有大量的个人癖好，三观扭曲
> 
> *2.8元宵节稍微修了下文
> 
> 全文预计九章，这是第九章前面的懒得写了（喂喂喂）  
AO3不能自己设定章节排序太麻烦了……

公狼爬胯是开始交尾的信号，胯间勃发的生殖器一跳一跳地充血，男孩好像感觉到雄性勃起的灼热温度一样，光滑无毛的阴户渗出淫液。狼前肢抱着男孩的身体几次耸腰也没能对准位置，男孩被滚烫阴茎蹭得浑身发热，只好努力伸手去够那根急躁得勃动的肉根，用尖端左右剥开湿得滴水的穴缝。

找到了入口，狼急于泄欲地抽插起来，狼鞭一下下突入雌穴、把软嫩的膣肉粗暴地推开，每一下都把剩下的部分塞进去一大截，“……、♡！唔嗯、肉棒、好大♡♡、啊……、哈啊啊♡”难以想象这么年幼的身体是如何容纳野兽粗壮性器，狭窄的雌穴被粗硬狼鞭塞入，溢出滑腻的淫水。

离全根插入还有一截的时候狼好像受到什么阻碍一样停止推进，同时男孩捂着肚子淫叫起来。“呀啊啊♡♡♡子宫♡嗯、不要那样戳♡♡好酸♡”只剩下配种本能的野兽自然是不会听从，停了一瞬又开始强行挤入，柔嫩的子宫口被阴茎尖端压得内陷，将小口扩张之后退开一瞬、又咕叽咕叽地插入宫口。

“咿♡、好硬、哈嗯啊♡不要、这么戳♡、唔、啊、子宫♡♡、啊呜呜♡……”狼用阴茎顶端细细地摩擦宫颈内部，肏得子宫整个都软得出水，男孩蜷缩着背抵抗子宫姦的快感，狼把子宫磨开了口也不退出去，滚烫肉根将宫口卡住，用前肢抱住男孩下腹，擦着宫口内的嫩肉往里硬生生地一截一截顶进去，子宫抽搐着将潮吹的热液一股一股地浇在狼鞭上，阴茎被绞得马眼收缩，阴囊轻微抽搐起来，根部肉结蠢蠢欲动地开始充血。细小宫口一开始只是吸着龟头尖端，现在已经被扩张到咬着肉竿，子宫底部都被戳进去的深度。

狼毛绒绒的胯腹终于贴紧男孩光裸的下体，兽的肉茎全部埋入男孩的腹中，肉软而厚的子宫包裹着怒张的性器前端，从侧面能看到孩子线条柔和的腹部不自然地鼓起，随着狼胯部的动作淫猥地缩鼓着。“嗯♡哈、啊♡唔、唔嗯♡”狼追逐着快感本能地耸着公狗腰操干雌性软厚孕囊，黏液在膣内被摩擦的水声慢慢地响了起来，野兽的子宫姦太过舒服，男孩一时间只能发出细细的气音，舒服得忘乎所以，撅着屁股发出细细的呻吟，纤细的身子被肏得摇摇晃晃地，滑溜溜的淫液顺着腿流了一地。

大了几圈的公狼勾着尾巴飞快地耸动着腰、次次入肉地操干幼童，湿漉漉的阴茎一点点地更加粗胀。在场的男性都明白公狼快射精了，不自觉地屏住呼吸看着，咕叽咕叽的肏穴声，男孩轻细的淫喘，兽性的呼噜声，一时间只是场上回响着人兽相姦的交媾声。男孩也明白会被授精那样噎呜着摆出接受配种的姿势，被后面的冲击撞得摇摇晃晃。

湿润的交合声停下来的下一刻，男孩不成声地哭起来，狼鞭因为强烈的解放感而勃动，噗咕噗咕噗咕噗咕、狼紧紧地骑在男孩身上大股大股地连续灌精，繁殖期的第一泡浓浊兽精结结实实地灌满了幼小子宫，淫水溅湿的阴囊抽搐着不断排出浓精，被紧紧压着配种的男孩给野兽的精液烫得哭起来，在子宫内射的快感中浑身打着颤，僵硬地撅着腰吞咽精液。从性器结合处能窥见一点饱满的阴茎结，狼鞭塞满幼穴一胀一胀地射入精液的镜头刺激着视网膜，公狼强奸幼童并试图配种的冲击画面让观众兴奋地加快手淫，野兽哆嗦着吐出长舌，两条后腿因为长时间的射精而发抖，狼鞭被榨出更多精液的同时胀得更硬。被操开子宫倒灌精液的雌性颤抖着尿出透明的体液，凸起的薄薄腹部剧烈颤抖，即使这样狼还是伏在它身上持续射精，犬科阴茎独有的让雌性更容易受孕的结构让狼鞭卡在男孩穴内，幼童的阴部和狼的胯部胶合着，长时间的配种让男孩肚子淫乱地鼓起。

狼一边射精一边钻弄子宫、直到尿道里的残渣都充分注入，孩童的幼嫩子宫被大量的野兽精液胀得不停潮吹，狼鞭浸泡在微烫的浓精里勃动着恢复了硬度，再一次开始交尾。龟头球消下去之后精液随着活塞噗嗤噗嗤地溢出来，被肏成泡沫状的精液咕噗咕噗地飞溅。发情公狼在年幼男童身上本能地耸动着胯部，粗壮兽鞭黏着精液激烈地肏干稚嫩雌穴，孩童抬着臀暴露私处供野兽姦淫，蜜桃样的臀部被摩擦得通红，失去生殖能力的幼稚阴茎抖动着潮吹，射出透明的淫液。

理性已经融化了，男孩甜蜜的雌穴大幅度地吞吐狼鞭，在雄性的激烈侵犯下雌性只能淫叫着撅起腰部承受，淫液和精液缠络成一团，随着阴茎质量一点点增加而挤出子宫，作为内射的证据咕哩咕哩地在交合处垂下大股黏稠丝线。

刚刚射精没多久的性器非常敏感，狼抵在黏滑的软肉上摩擦阴茎，子宫被顶得只能包裹着阴茎抽搐，男孩被野兽操得淫水一股一股地尿在地上，狼闻到雌性腥甜犹如发情的气味也更兴奋，阴茎因射精欲望而勃动起来。

“啊嗯♡♡变得、更大了♡又要射精了♡♡♡”  
完全想不到是第二次射精的质量让它的小腹咕咚咕咚地膨胀成孕肚那般，子宫抽搐地包裹浓稠的兽精，狼像要强制它受精那样在配种的同时持续着子宫姦，黏稠的精液从饱胀难忍的阴囊里喷出，滚烫的阴茎噗、噗地捣入黏糊精液里，滋咕——、滋咕——、滋咕——、地大股射精。“呀啊啊！♡♡好多♡怀孕了♡要怀孕了♡嗯、已经、不要了、嗯啊啊！♡”男孩被野兽肏得忘记了旁观者的存在，高高地翘着臀，淫叫着摇动腰部承受雄性的射精活塞，抚摸肚子说着怀孕了的表情幼稚又淫荡，野兽的性能力让它完全屈服了，像一只雌兽一般跪伏在地上、子宫也被操到记住野兽阴茎的形状，吞吐着野兽的阴茎和精液。

发情的雄性只为了配种而抽动生殖器，兽姦的激烈程度是男女性爱无法企及的，会场因为舞台上浓厚的人兽情交而沸腾，已经有观众和旁边的陌生人在椅子上开始互相抚慰，甚至模仿台上兽交的后入位交合起来。狼抽出赤黑的勃起、将男孩翻了个身以正面体位插了进去，子宫溢出精液还在啾咕啾咕地吸允着狼的阴茎，狼呼噜呼噜地喘着，伸出长舌舔男孩被眼泪汗水弄得不堪的脸颊。男孩晃着腰引诱强壮雄性，用幼嫩的雌穴套弄狼鞭，潮红的肚皮被顶得微微凸起。“嗯♡子宫、也要亲亲♡……啊啊！♡♡♡”狼爬到男孩身上开始用全身体重施压的子宫姦，只为了满足雌性而摆动着腰，狼坚硬的龟头像要揉入嫩肉那样干开子宫，男孩拼命地将白嫩的双腿缠在雄性腰上，被狼操得连连潮吹，众人只看得见男孩夹在身侧被野兽干得抽搐的两条细腿、以及在红肿雌穴里激烈抽插的粗长狼鞭，幼嫩的子宫肉被龟头挖着刺激排卵，积满精子的阴囊带着厚重声响拍着男孩下体的样子好像在说着肏到怀孕为止都会继续配种。

在外人看来只是发情野兽在强奸幼童这样的性虐行为，但是男孩好像从兽性的活塞中体会到爱情那样拼命地抬起腰回应公狼，龟头和子宫咕噗咕噗深吻着，精液润滑的浓厚交合淫荡不堪，雌穴因为狼的打桩式的活塞涌出更多泡沫，子宫狭小的空间因为阴茎插得越来越深而被迫吐出精液，整个宫腔被摩擦得好像要融化。

“嗯啊啊♡要死了♡♡子宫、里面♡♡这样摩擦的话、会、排卵的♡♡嗯、哈啊♡”男孩露骨的淫语煽动着雄性，阴茎在肚子里猛地跳了两下，噗噜噜噜噜、噗咕噗咕、卟噜噜噜——浓度高的种子汁液在子宫里喷溅，精子为了让雌性受孕游动着，灌满灼热精液的子宫咕嘟、咕嘟地沸腾。

“♡♡～！唏♡！啊、……！……♡♡、嗯、啊、～～～！！”这回真的感觉精子游进卵管里，男孩满足地抽搐起来，发出无意义的音节，吞咽超出容量的精液。肚子里的粗硬肉根笃、笃地大力勃动，每次吞精到极限的时候都会有新的一泡精液灌进去，脑袋里乱糟糟地被染白，幼小的身躯在狼的身下痉挛着大股大股地吃下浓稠热精，淫水像失禁那样从红肿嫩茎断断续续尿出，肚子一颤一颤地涨大。狼深插在幼嫩子宫里直接射精，正在高潮的阴茎被肥肿子宫噗啾啾地嘬吸得越大粗硬、舒服得噗噜噗噜连续吐精，狼爽得耷拉着舌头滴着唾液，胯部过电似地抽搐，饱胀阴囊不规则地收缩排精，阴茎因为精液喷出尿道的力道而剧烈勃动，射精的惯性让龟头尖端抵住子宫黏膜咕啾咕滋地剐蹭，雌穴潮吹着被诱导排卵，已经做好了受精的准备。咚咕……♡、狼蹭着子宫内壁吐出一泡精浆，浓稠得足以让雌性受孕的精液撑开幼细卵管、咕嘟咕嘟地倒灌进生嫩卵巢里。 

“哈……、嗯、……？？！！♡♡♡”男孩猛得抽了一下身体、发出甜蜜的尖叫也似的悲鸣，手勾着狼的脖颈，幼细的腿将狼的胯部压得更紧，下身抽搐似地拱起，因为受精的快感而断断续续地重复着高潮，温热淫液打湿了狼的下腹。幼小卵子被成熟的野兽精子轮奸直到强制受精，膨胀的肚子因为蹭到狼毛绒绒的下腹而舒服得发抖，狼好像明白配种成功了那样温柔舔舐雌性满足得痉挛的身体，狼鞭有力地勃动着，灼热浓精汩汩滑入子宫。野兽直到龟头球消下去为止都牢牢地插在雌性的子宫里。

*

幼童被发情猛兽射到怀孕的配种表演悄悄地在地下传开，剧场的负责人好像从中看见商机，好几次地使用药物让发情的狼去强奸大着肚子的雌性，聚光灯下男孩哭叫着被肏开孕育着狼宝宝的子宫，公狼好像要男孩同时再怀上一胎那样在最后插入宫口、咕咚咕咚地大量射精。浓厚精液隔着胎盘包裹胎儿，男孩悲鸣着挺着胀了一圈的孕肚高潮，手脚身板的线条脆弱纤细、腹部却鼓起一个违和的弧度，这样一个年幼的孕妇雌伏在野兽胯下哭噎着被再次配种，薄薄肚皮被肏得颤抖起来。淫乱不堪的孕期交尾让主办方赚得盆满钵满。继强奸年幼孕妇的表演后，连男孩的分娩场面也超乎想象地大受欢迎，从那之后狼和男孩的性爱表演就成了地下剧场的压轴。舞台灯把人兽交尾的细节暴露无遗，在人们视奸下被强壮野兽肏干、发出艳丽娇声的男孩让人难以移开视线，在发情期以外也想让雌性继续诞下子嗣，狼毫无留存地内射直到雌性肚子膨胀。从兽交中看不出任何理性，野兽也没有任何胡里花哨的性爱技巧，胶合的配种强姦中，因为快感而堕落的身姿称作野兽的娼妇也不为过。

数次配种成功的表演之后，狼父子和男孩的乱伦群交也被提上舞台，雌穴被侵犯的同时男孩被刚刚性成熟的孩子鸡奸，嘴里熟练地为幼狼口淫，明亮的台上幼童被野兽甜蜜地轮奸，昏暗的台下也变成了群交派对。交尾的本能支配了年轻的雄性，幼狼纷纷将童贞精种射进生母胎内，初次尝到性交乐趣的野兽眼里只看得到雌性，淫乱的人兽轮奸持续了整个晚上，第三轮性爱的末尾，男孩被自己的孩子肏到失去意识。因为狼的生殖系统成熟得早，甚至没法得知它是被哪匹狼搞大了肚子，它从那时开始作为家族里的共妻负责伴侣和孩子的性处理。混乱的人兽相姦在那之后还没有停止的迹象，兽交的一方通常还是最初的那匹狼，公狼好像要在其他雄性面前宣示所有权那样，粗大阴茎插入湿热子宫，野兽的精种一次又一次地灌满雌性的宫腔。数次幼小孕囊被兽鞭开发、卵巢被浓精浸泡那样地强行配种之后，男孩在公狼发情之后也开始了相似的状态，子宫好像对狼的精子屈服了那样变得容易受精，彻底成了雌兽的性器官。

*

“啊嗯♡哈、嗯、嗯♡、子宫、好胀、好、舒服、呀啊啊♡！”男孩在幕后也和公狼抵死缠绵，肚子里的肉根咕啾咕啾地贯入子宫口，男孩在兽性的配种活塞下发出这个年纪的孩子绝不会有的叫床声，“射精、哈啊、不行♡又要、怀孕了♡♡”阴茎前端顶开宫口，咕咚的轻响之后子宫流入混着少量精子的黏液，男孩哆嗦着安抚公狼、在阴茎鼓起龟头球之前让它拔出来。红得发黑的坚硬肉柱上缠绕着青黑的筋络，比孩子的手腕还粗的生殖器被根部的射精冲动牵引、好像有生命一样勃动，尿道口咕、咕地吐出混浊黏液。

怀上异种胎儿对于孩童来说很辛苦，所以除了发情期以外男孩都尽量避免内射。连肉厚的阴囊也不放过地揉着，一边回味着被肏开子宫的快乐一边用小小的舌头舔着犬类龟头特有的尖端，舌尖刺进尿道口舔了几下内部的肉就逼出了精液，狼短促地呜咽着，阴茎挤入湿热紧窄的喉咙，摩擦着痉挛的软肉射精，男孩做着吞咽的动作咽下精液，双手套弄搏动的肉竿，拇指揉着阴茎结和阴囊的连接处，好像能感觉到大股精液通过阴茎内部的压力，根部的龟头球从内部猛烈地抽搐着。狼抱着男孩肩膀拱着下体小幅度地抽插喉咙，喉结都还没长出的纤细脖颈被兽鞭贯通，咚噗、咚噗，精液滑下食道掉进蠕动的胃袋，男孩被全根插入的野兽牢牢固定在胯下，轻微痉挛地等待射精结束，一边被深喉灌精的同时咕噗咕噗地抓揉雄性收缩的精囊，肚子里被兽臭的浓精弄得又热又沉，敏感食道被仔细摩擦的感觉让幼茎吐出淫液，方才被肏开的子宫因为雄性的气味淌出汁液，插着阴茎的口穴也不停地分泌涎水，混着精液稀稀落落地滴在地上。

“哼、嗯……、嗯、唔♡、哈啊♡精液、还是这么浓♡♡”男孩吐出狼鞭，喉咙里好像缠着精液一样黏糊糊的，肉根跳动着射出残余精液，狼好像要肏开什么一样急急挺动胯部、浓厚狼精噗噜噗噜地射得又高又远。男孩跪着趴在狼毛茸茸的胯间把尿道里的残渣都吸干净，狼从喉咙里发出愉快的声音，蜷缩着宽厚的身躯舔干净落在男孩身上的精液。这样的亲密接触在它们之间已经司空见惯了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尝试了一下新的写法（？）写完感觉没有达到预期的黄，我不写了（╯‵□′）╯︵┴─┴！！还想继续开个像Sadism那样的坑真的太天真了……懒得写开头了凑合看吧，中间还有好几章但是被我掐掉了因为不会写剧情
> 
> 最近肺炎传染力很强，大家要注意身体_(•̀ω•́ 」∠)_  
下次更新的时候可以的话来评论报个平安吧


End file.
